Will to Live
by MoisMo-MoIsA-Mo-a-souris
Summary: How is 16 year old Parker going to deal with the Geek apocalypse while she tries to take care of her twin 6 year old siblings? Does she have the will to survive this new world? Or will she become one of the dead? *It's got German and Irish speaking both with translations.* *Parker is the cover.* *Majorly violent language*
1. The Start

**The Walking Dead**

Parker covered up her six year old twin siblings. Elfreda and Emmett clung to each other.

Parker sighed sadly, What was she going to do? She now had to raise two kids all on her own. She wasn't even out of high school yet, this shit wasn't suppose to have happened.

People weren't suppose to come back after getting stabbed in the chest four times. It just didn't happen... Until now.

*** Flashback: Day to remember ***

Parker walked home from school with yet another black eye. She slipped in the back door and started walking to her room quietly.

Of course it couldn't be that easy, Her mother stood at the top of the stair way talking to her father, Sargent Major Meadow, "She's late again! I'm telling you, She did something again."

He shook his head "Maybe she just missed her bus..."

Parker looked up at them and cleared her throat, "I'm home?"

Her mother looked at her with rage Parker would know anywhere. It was the look Parker got just before her mother hit her, out of the sight of her brother and sister of course and always when Her father was away.

Parker glared into her mother's eyes and said in a fake cheery voice "Oh it's nice to see your home, safe and sound Parker, We were starting to worry about you." than huffed and muttered "Nice to see you to." than trudged up past them to her room.

Her father's eyes widened at her black eye and her mother just continued to glare.

After Parker put her stuff in her room she lied down on her bed and looked at the army posters on her ceiling. She could recite anything anyone wanted to know about it, yet she couldn't stand it. To her it was the army's fault her father was never around when her mother beat her.

Mr. Meadow walked in the room "Parks..."

Parker's head snapped toward him, but she didn't say anything. He was tall and shared the same hair as Parker, It was black as a raven's wing. His was cut in the traditional military cut, he always had to be ready to be called back. Unlike Parker he had curious green eyes as he asked "Status report?"

Parker smirked slightly and said "Enemy count was two. Both male, affiliated with a sport's team, and nowhere near as pissed as me."

Parker's dad cracked a smile at the last part "Winner?"

Parker gave him a proud smirk and spoke German "_Ich war der Gewinner natürlich_."

_("I was the winner, of course.")_

He shook his head "I told your mother you should be a linguistic."

Parker frowned at him "Side effect of having a German speaking father and an Irish speaking mother, both of witch speak English just as well."

He smirked "Which is a side effect of both your parents, parents actually being from Germany and Ireland."

From down stairs they heard a piercing scream.

They both jumped up and ran down stairs. In the kitchen Parker's mother stood in the kitchen holding her hand.

Parker's father ran over "What happened?"

She looked up at her husband "_A luch! Bhuel, sílim go raibh sé ar an luch! Níl a fhios agam cad é!_"

_("A mouse! Well i think it was a mouse! I dont know what it is!")_

He shook his head and looked at Parker who explained what her mother's frantic Irish meant "She said she thinks it was a mouse that bit her."

He nodded and looked back at his wife "Honey, Please calm down. Remember I don't know Irish, I am German. Where is it?"

Her eyes were wide with alarm and she pointed to the sink. Parker walked over frowning while her father looked at the small wound.

Parker never was known for screaming, which is why is shocked everyone when she screamed at the sight of the half decayed mouse. Mr. Meadow grabbed a knife and stabbed it, after a moment he pulled the knife out of the animals little body...

The second the knife got pulled out it started running around sluggishly toward Parker. Parker frantically grabbed the knife from her father's hand and stabbed the creature in the head. After a moment it stopped wiggling.

Parker looked at her parents and ordered in German "_Was das Bumsen war das?!_"

_("What the fuck was that?!")_

Her father looked shocked and replied "_Ich wünschte, ich könnte Ihnen sagen..._"

_("I wish I could tell you...")_

Perker's mother winced and continued to hold her hand. The mouse thing had taken out a chunk of her finger. Parker's father quickly ran upstairs to get the first aid kit. While he was gone Parker's mother glared at her "Guess it followed you home..."

Parker narrowed her eyes "What?"

"Well we've never had a mouse until today, bet it followed what it thought was a giant one of it's kind into the house..."

Parker's face went red and she snapped in Irish "_Tá tú cailleach d'aois wretched! Ní féidir liom a chreidiúint seo! As gach na tráthanna chun cóir leighis dom cosúil le cac! Má tá tú fucking fuath liom sin fucking nach bhfuil i bhfad cén fáth ach a rá mar sin?!_"

_("You wretched old hag!I can not believe this! Of all the times to treat me like shit!If you fucking hate that fucking much why not just say so?!")_

Her mother looks somewhat shocked and her father came down "Why are you yelling?"

Parker looked at him and turned away hear face red as a tomato and stalked back to her room.

* * *

A friend of mine pointed out that Parker's mother was speaking in German when it was suppose to be Irish, so I fixed it. If anyone knotices things like that would you mind telling me? Please and thank you.


	2. Day to remember

**Continued Flashback: Day to Remember**

Late that night her mother shot herself. She left a note

_I'm a horrible mother and I'm sorry you've had to deal with me. So now I'm going to stop myself once and for all from hurting you. I love you and always have Parker._

Parker was the first to make it to the living room, she fell to the floor reading the note shocked more than anything.

Her father had done everything her could think of, to snap Parker out of her shock. After a while he took the note from her and read it "What did she mean?"

Parker stared at her mother's corpse "She hit me..."

Her father's eyes bulged "What?"

Parker didn't look at him.

Two little pair of feet made it to the living room and one asked quietly "Mommy?"

Elfreda and Emmett stared at their mother's body. Parker's father rushed over to them and took the back to their room. After about an hour he came back, Parker hadn't moved a muscle.

Mr. Meadow put a tight hand on her shoulder "No good soldier ever morns for to long..."

Parker looked up at him her eyes blank "I donk know what I feel... It isn't anger or sadness or even happiness..."

He frowned "How about disgust?"

She shook her head. She didn't feel anything. They both sat there for another few hours before Mr. Meadow went to call the morgue people "Get some sleep."

A few minutes after he left Parker's mother moved slightly. Parker's eyes widened at the sighted of her mother's twitching fingers. She grabbed a nearby letter opener.

The corpse woman slowly sat up and looked at Parker with misted over blue eyes. Blood matted where her heart was suppose to be on her white night gown and ran down. Her skin was sickly pale ash she stood up and walked over to Parker slowly. Parker backed up till she hit the wall than quickly got up Letter opener still in hand.

Perker mother grabbed her arm with an iron grip and cold, dead hands and pulled it to her mouth. Parker stabbed her in the arm making her let go and she turned and sprinted to the kitchen, Her mother followed.

Parker stopped and turned to her mother in the middle of the kitchen "_Mamaí_?"

_("Mommy?")_

The walking corpse just kept walking it's mouth somewhat opened and seeming to get wider as it got closer to Parker. Parker nodded to herself and when it got into range she stabbed it for times in the chest.

The body stopped for a minute than looked up at Parker.

The body was yanked away from her and her father held it, not realizing that his wife was trying to kill them. The dead woman's head bent down a but his hand ripping a chunk out of it.

Parker watched terrified and wide eyed. That's when she remembered the half decayed mouse and she lunged at her mother stabbing her in the eye with the letter opener.

Parker clung to the letter opener as her mother's body slumped to the floor unable to stop her hand form quivering.

General Sargent Meadow was on the ground looking at his wife than up at his daughter than down at his hand.

It wasn't long after that the military man went outside to get them food and never came back.


	3. New Friends?

**New Friends?**

Parker sat against the door with her head against her knees thinking about where they were going to go next.

Her thoughts were interrupted by slightly frantic knocking on the door and a girl whisper yelling "Open the door. Come one man. Just for the night."

Parker quickly got up and unlocked the bolted lock. Letting in two people. One, the knocker, was a girl she was thin, about 5'4, and had chocolate brown colored eyes. Her dirty blond hair in a messy pony tail, probably from running. Over all she looked to be about 16.

The other person was a boy He looked to be about 18. He was 5'7, had light blue eyes, and messy dark blond hair that Parker suspected was self cut, but it didn't look that bad.

The boy nearly pushed Parker out of the way and shut the door behind him after pushing the other girl in.

Once it was shut and locked he saw the pink faced, 5', black hair, blue eyed girl that had saved them. All at once she snapped at the boy unable to control herself "_Cad é an ifreann?! Shábháil mé do shaol fucking agus trampled tú beagnach dom thar asshole duit! Ba chóir dom a shoot tú ar an aghaidh a tú a coileach sucking Shower aghaidh!_"

_("What the hell?! I saved your fucking life and you almost trampled me over you asshole!I should shoot you in the face you cock sucking douche face_!"(Irish))

The girl narrowed her eyes and in an instant had a crossbow pointed at Parker and Parker had a gun pointed at the girl. The boy shook his head "What the hell did you just say?"

The girl said "Something tells me it wasn't very welcoming."

Parker continued to glare until the twins walked out at which point made Parker drop her gun and walk over to them the new people forgotten.

She quickly ushered them back to the other room. As she walked in she pushed the girls bow down and said in plain English "Bitch please, I don't have time for people like you pointin' sharp objects at me like that just cause you don't know Irish."

"Is that what that was? And here I thought you was retarded, good to know I was wrong." The girl replied in a sweet voice.

Parker huffed "Unless you wanna get cussed out in German can it."

The girl smirked and Parker frowned and pointed to the door "Go head fuck with me. I have no problem with throwing you out with the Walkers."

Both the girl and boy narrowed their eyes realizing how serious she was. The boy looked at her gun "Military issued?"

Parker crossed her arms and nodded "Yup, got a problem with it?"

He looked at her "How'd a kid like you get a military issued weapon?"

Parker frowned "Sargent Major Meadow. That was my dad. He taught me how to shoot, among other things. And what do you mean kid?! I'm 16!"

Both looked shocked until Parker shook her head and muttered "Thus the reason I got made fun of at school... Look the name's Parker Lea Meadow, You can call me Parker."

From behind the two a small boy voice asked "Sargent Major Sissy? When's dinner?"

Parker's eyes widened and she bolted off to the kitchen and came back with soup. The little boy was holding the had of a little girl that looked almost identical to him. He frown "Soup again?" Parker sat the pot down and tapped him on the head with a large wooden spoon that mad a loud _Thunk _as it came into contact with the boy's cranium.

He put his free hand on his head with a frown and yelped "Ouch!"

Parker nodded "Thought so, now quit complaining and eat."

The little girl frowned "Bu-"

Parker sighed and got to their level "Look I know soup isn't the most appealing, but do you think daddy complained when he had to eat the sponge eggs when he was away?"

The two innocently shook their head and Parker nodded again "Exactly, now can you two be good little privet's for me and eat up?"

The looked at each other for a moment than nodded grinning. Parker gave them a fake smile and dished out their food than grabbed the two new comers arms and dragged them up the stairs to an empty room. And asked "Who are you?"

The two were somewhat shocked by her changes of pace, but the boy answered "The names Darrell Dixon and my.. Uhh.." he wiped his upper lip "My friend here is Scarlett Rose."

* * *

I know I suck It's not Daryl, It's an OC based off him just cause I don't like trying to do stuff with original characters. Also Scarlett is based off my friend, Hope you like her XD


	4. Other Survivors!

**Other survivors!**

Parker nodded "OK now that introductions are out of the way, what are you doing here?"

Scarlett frowned "Um I don't know, maybe trying not to get eaten by walkers?"

Parker shook her head "But why'd you come here?"

Darrell looked at Scarlett telling her to can it than looked at Parker "It's almost night fall and they started coming out, this was the closest house we could find."

Parker sighed "OK... why were you out there to begin with?"

"Food run?" the girl said as if it was obvious.

Parker looked at her thinking "Food run means people, are there more people?"

The new comers nodded "Ya."

Parker's eyes widened "_Wirklich? Das ist großartig! Sie haben, damit wir mit Ihnen kommen, bitte ich flehe dich an und ich weiß nicht für alles betteln._"

_("Really? This is great! You have to bring us with you, I'm begging you please, and I do not beg for anything."_(German)_)_

They both looked dumbfounded. After a moment the girl shook her head "You need to quit doing that."

Parker shook her head than tried again "Look, can we come with you?"

The boy shrugged "We were gonna ask if you wanted to."

Scarlett sighed "If we don't and they find out we get in lots of trouble."

The boy raised an eyebrow at her as if to ask 'Do you really think I care about that?' making her smirked and just shake her head.

Parker's eyes lit up "This is perfect!"

Darrell narrowed his eyes "What do you mean?"

Parker frowned and put her hands on her hips "You ever try taking care of two kids after watching your mom change and try to kill you and you dad disappear? No? Didn't think so. I have and I hate so say it but eventually I wouldn't have been able to cope and would have done something drastic, in a group that's much less likely to happen."

Scarlett's eyes narrowed "What do you mean 'Drastic'?"

Parker rose an eyebrow "Put yourself in my place, either I get to take care of them till we starve to death than I change and eat the-"

"How do you know you would starve first?"

Parker looked at Darrell "It's already been about two or three days since I actually ate, I've only have a few bits of food here and there. I've been saving for the twins and I would rather not let them know."

Parker shook her head looking troubled "Look we can talk about everything later, I've gotta make sure they haven't been eavesdropping."

With that she left the room.

The two looked at each other. Scarlett frowned "She _really_ isn't a people person..."

Darrell shrugged "Like your on to talk."

She rose a eyebrow at him "Seriously? That's coming from you?"

He smirked "Sure is."

Scarlett put her hands on her hips "Mr. Dixon, the back woods boy who can survive this on his own if he really wanted to that doesn't put up with other people's shit."

He smirked "Exactly, now lets get soup before the midget comes back."

Scarlett sighed and shook her head and walked down stairs Darrell a few steps behind her.


	5. Author's note

**Author's note! (#1)**

Also I've been meaning to say, If you want to submit a character Pm me

I need a

**Name**

**Age**

**Gender**

**Personality**

**Family (If any)**

**Appearance**

**History**

**Anything else I should know about them. **

And all suggestions are welcome, I take corrective criticize well so feel free to criticize worst that can happen is I ignore you, which is unlikely.


	6. Bed Time!

**Bed time!**

With the new people the twins were shy, Parker didn't particularly want to talk to anyone at the moment, and Scarlett and Darrell didn't know what to say.

After a while the twins looked at each other than Emmett asked in Irish "_An bhfuil siad cairde?_"

_("Are they friends?")_

Parker didn't even look at him and nodded.

Scarlett groaned "OK tell me right now. What languages can you people speak?!"

Parker glanced at Scarlett and said "I'm fluent in English, Irish, and German. Emmett and Elfreda are fluent in English and Irish."

Darrell frowned "Why not German, like you?"

Parker shrugged "I had more time to learn?" Parker glanced at the twins full bowls and closed her eyes with a sigh "What did I tell you two? Eat. Now."

Darrell scarfed down with was in his bowl not realizing Parker had only half a bowl. Scarlett on the other hand flat out asked her "Why do you have less than every one else?"

Parker looked at her "I was taught to serve everyone else first than yourself and I have plenty..." Her stomach growled as if demanding to be fed. Parker ignored it and looked Scarlett in the eyes "Eat. Now."

Scarlett frowned "You can have mine."

Parker's face turned slightly pink "Eat the food or I'm going to force it down your throat."

Scarlett shivered slightly and sipped some out of her spoon "Wow this is good..."

Parker huffed "Na duh."

Scarlett ate a little more than half her bowl than pushed it forward, at witched point The twins grabbed it and started eating it.

Parker sighed and muttered "Good to see your hungry..."

Darrell's eyes bulged at the sight of the small kids eating as much as him and still being hungry.

Parker looked at Scarlett as if to say 'And this is why I save food for them.'

Scarlett frowned and shook her head. When the two finished Parker picked up all than dishes and dumped them in the sink than pulled out a pack of playing cards. They were all tied together with a rubber band. She sat back at the table and stared shuffling.

"What shall we play to night?"

The twins grinned "Slap Jack!"

Parker glanced at Darrell than the twins and shook her head "No, choose again."

They looked at each other than back at Parker who was shuffling without looking at the cards "War?"

Parker looked at Scarlett and Darrell "That OK with you?"

They both nodded.

Parker quickly dealt the cards with a smirk. As they played Scarlett and Darrell noticed the twins had all the aces.

After about an hour or so The twins won the last card from Parker and cheered "Yay! We won this time!"

Parker chuckled having fixed the game so they _would_ win.

Parker set the cards down and stood up "OK, Kitties time for bed."

The two frowned at her and Emmett said "Were not kitties. Were Elfreda and Emmett."

Parker sighed "Well then, Elfreda, Emmett, Get jour butt up off the ground and get ready for bed."

The twins nodded please than got up and did as they were told.

Scarlett looked up at Parker "Your so..." she shook her head "I don't even know how to put it..."

Parker shrugged "If you mean my attitude and quick coherent change of thought. Blame almost going to jail multiply time for beating the crap outta people for various reasons. Speakin' of which, Is there a officer named Shawn Mcgill in your group?"

Darrell nodded "Yup."

Scarlett sighed "He's one of the head honchos, Why? You know him?"

Parker snorted "Course I do, He personally drove me to the local jail."

Darrell smirked thinking to himself 'Someone else who's been in that boat.'

Sacrlett frowned "Wait you weren't kidding?!"

Parker sighed and looked slightly depressed "No I wasn't kidding, the only major on was when I nearly started hitting a kid Elfreda and Emmett's age. Officer Shawn stopped me before I did though..."

Scarlett jumped out of her seat "YOU NEARLY WHAT?!"

Parker looked up at her unfazed by her yelling and had her deadly serious look "No one messes with the twins. No. One. I don't care if your twice my size and have a hand gun, I will beat you, senseless. _Verstanden?_"

_("Got it?"_(German)_)_

Scarlett took a timid step back "You wont do anything to anyone if they don't mess with them, will you?"

Parker frowned "If I try, that's what Shawn's for. He's one of the only people who can stop me when I loose it..."

The twins came back in the some loose clothes smiling "Ready!"

Parker nodded "Jump in bed, I'll come turn you in..."

They nodded again and ran off to their borrowed beds and lied down. Parker walked over to them and tucked them in "_Ná lig an bedbugs a fhaigheann tú, maith go leor?_"

_("Do not let the bedbugs you get, okay?"_(German)_)_

They nodded "M_aith go leor._"

_("Okay"_(German)_)_

She patted both their heads than walked out of the room shutting the door behind her. She looked up at the two suddenly looking exhausted and honestly like she was about to cry. She shook her head "One of you can take first watch. I'm taking a nap at least."


	7. While the Other's are Sleeping

**While the others are sleeping.**

Scarlett and Darrell waited until Parker left to another room for her nap.

Once they were sure she was gone they sat in the comfy living room, whoever had lived here had really good taste in furniture.

Scarlett sat in a slightly oversized chair while Darrell lied down on the couch "So what do you think her whole story is?"

Scarlett shrugged "Well what do we know?"

Darrell counted "She's almost went to jail multiple times, She knows John, Her dad was a Sargent Major in the army, She knows both German and Irish, and she's extremely good at fixing games and should not be trusted to deal cards."

She frowned "And her siblings?"

He nodded "Cute, but weird. What kid would rather be snapped at then be called a kitty?"

Scarlett shrugged with a small smirk "Weird family."

Darrell nodded "So... What do you think the whole story is?"

Scarlett frowned thinking "Hummmm maybe her mother worked at a casi-"

"We live in the middle of Georgia."

"What if she isn't from around here?"

"What you suppose she walked from Vegas to here? Ya right."

Scarlett frowned "Maybe her parents ca-"

"She knew John by name."

Scarlett snapped "Fine, what do you think happened?"

He smirked "Women poker club, for the cards at least. The jail stuff could be a bunch of things, rough home life, not being mentally sound, bored..."

"Which do you think it is?"

He shrugged "Hard to tell, but I'm pretty sure we can make off the first one, her dad was still fit enough to have his gun so he wasn't a retired drunk or anything, though the second one... I don't think she is sound..."

Scarlett nodded "You member how John said something, it was just in passing, but it had to do with the scar on his nose."

Darrell nodded "Ya, Something bout some kid punchin' him for pissin' her off at the wrong time..."

She got wide eyed "She. Darrell, She punched him. How may girls, in the middle of Georgia have to balls enough to punch a cop in the face?"

Darrell shook his head "Damn. How the hell'd she get away with it?"

Scarlett frowned "Not the main priority here. I'm not really sure about bring her..."

Darrell nodded with a sigh "Can't really leave her though, besides John'll figure out what ta do with her."

Scarlett gave him an unsure look, but nodded.

He nodded back "I'll take first watch. Get a few hours sleep."


	8. Down the Road and Around the Bend

**Down the Road and Around the Bend.**

Scarlett woke up to a heart stopping scream from the room Parker had gone to sleep in. When she and Darrell got in Parker's face was bloodless and she was shaking violently with tears streaming down her face.

Scarlett went into her mothering mode and wrapped an arm around Parker, but the second her skin touched Parker's, Parker jumped back nearly falling off the bed.

She looked scared half to death. The twins walked in frowning, Emmett gave Parker a sympathetic look than said "Big sissy! Stop crying. Member what daddy said? It's just a dream, nothing can hurt you if it's just a dream."

Slowly Parker started nodding. She wiped her tears quickly, but it looked like the were never ending.

Scarlett frowned, Parker seemed like such a confident person, what could have made her act like... This? "Parker, What was your dream about?"

Parker shook her head frantically.

Darrell frowned "What was it?"

Parker kept shaking her head not wanting to go into it.

Scarlett frowned "It cant be that bad... Can it?"

Parker looked at her, tears finally starting to stop, " You have no idea..."

She looked at the twins as if to make sure they were still alive than smiled, her face still puffy and hugged the two to the point where they were whining "Sissy, your hugging to hard!"

When she let hem go she looked relived than cleared her throat and told them "Go get ready, We've got a big day."

They frowned "More walking?"

Parker gave them her... Look and they shivered. She may have been crying but she was scary no matter what once you saw what she did when she was angry. She basically lost all her morals when she got mad enough and if you pushed her to that point she wouldn't feel all that bad for doing it.

The quickly nodded and scurried off. Parker sighed "OK, I need you two to get out."

Scarlett and Darrell frowned. Darrell asked "What'd we do?"

Parker sighed "Do you want to watch me get changed? What are you some kind of Perv?"

His face turned slightly pink and he quickly walked out. Scarlett snickered slightly and walked after him.

Parker quickly got dressed and walked out, it was only about five to ten minutes before they had everything they needed which wasn't really that much. It all fit in a normal sized back pack.

The twins each had a cute stuffed boars stuffed in it along with what looked like a picture frame, but the boars covered it up so no one could see it. Other than that they had changes of clothes and some food.

Parker nodded "OK, so now off to the camp, group, thing?"

Scarlett gave Darrell a look than nodded "Ya, come one let's go."

The small group walked out of the house and saw the streets were empty. The three older kids sighed with relief and Darrell lead them down the street.

They walking for about fifty-seven minutes before Darrell lead then off the main road to a dirt one.

They walked down that road for about forty-three minutes before coming across a small camp.

Parker dropped both her siblings hands at the sighed of THAT man talking to John.

Of all the people in the world she had hopped he had been one of the few that were killed...

Dun Dun Dunn!


	9. Knock Out!

**Knock out!**

Parker stopped dead in her tracks and her face turned bright red and she clenched her fists together.

The twins stopped and looked up at Parker than ran up to Scarlett and Darrell tugging on their shirts till they stopped and looked back.

John looked over at the group and his eyes went wide. He nearly ran over to Parker. He quickly started snapping his fingers "Hey, me! Look at me!" Parker's glare was fixated on the other man John had been talking to.

John grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him "I said look at me."

Parker yanked herself away from him and said and a harsh whisper "I'm not staying."

The twins hid behind Alex and Darrell scared of Parker in this state. He whispered back "Oh yes the hell you are."

"_Was? Wirst du mich aus zu Fuß entfernt zu stoppen?_" She snapped in German.

_("What? You going to stop me from walking away?"_(German)_)_

He snapped back understanding her German "Yes! And don't use that tone with me."

"Or what? You going to take me back to the po-po house? Oh wait that's right, You cant!"

John took a deep breath and calmed down "What's wrong?"

She looked at then other man, his name was Adam. Adam looked back, as their eyes met he smirked and she stalked over to him.

When she got over to him she snapped "Why are you here?"

In a instant he slapped her across the face with the back of his hand. She flinched, but it was hardly noticeable. She was use to this kind of pain.

After a moment she nodded "Nothing's changed about you." than turned and walked away and red hand print starting to show on her face.

He hadn't even looked at her as she was walking away, but when he saw the twins he smiled and beckon them over. Parker turned in an instant her gun drawn "Touch them and I wont hesitate, you know I'm not kidding. You where there half to time dad wasn't so you should know how serious I am."

The crowd watched for a moment until one of a man with a sheriff's hat grabbed the top of Parker's gun. Parker was shaking with rage until her uncle took a step back. Than she nodded and elbowed the cop in the stomach "Don't touch my father's gun." the twins walked over to Parker and hugged her terrified of their uncle and not wanting to see Parker so wound up.

John's face was bright red and he roughly grabbed Adams arm and dragged him away from the crowd a little into the woods and snapped "_Was zum Teufel war das?_"

_("What the hell was that?"_(German)_)_

Adam frowned "What was what?"

"YOU SLAPPED HER!"

"She was being rude."

John's face was dangerously red as he tackled Adam to the ground and punched him in the face "Touch her or anyone else like that and _I'll_ shoot you myself. Is that understood?"

Adam looked somewhat dazed and his nose was bleeding heavily as he gave a short nod.

John got up and rubbed his hand.

Adam sat up and said "You know she told me..."

John looked at him "What?"

"Her mother... Told me the truth about Parker..."

John's face went red again and he punched Adam knocking him out and muttered "No one knows..."

* * *

O.o Wha?! What's the Secrete! Why wasn't I informed!?


	10. Meet the Sheriff!

**Meet the Sheriff.**

-While John and Adam were talking and fighting and whatnot-

The sheriff doubled over holding his stomach as Parker put her gun in the back of her pants next to another matching it.

The twins held to her legs and asked "He did it again! Why did uncle hit you?"

Parker ruffled their hair and gave them a realistic fake smiled "It's nothin' to worry you little heads about, why don't you two go explore, OK?"

The two looked at each other for a moment looking like they were having a mental conversation than nodded still looking afraid of their elder sister. The took a small step back than turned and walked away.

Parker looked at her for a second than looked at the twins and said, sounding like she was trying not to shoot something or someone the hand print one her cheek bright pink now.

Darrell frowned "What the hell was that?"

Parker gave him and mild glance "Family reunion..."

Scarlett looked somewhat shocked "What?!"

Parker looked at her "What the hell'd I just say?"

The sheriff had recovered "What do you mean family reunion."

Parker huffed "Nothing, how bout I tell you the same thing I always told the twins when they saw it. I'm fine, It's nothing to worry your little head about."

Scarlett shook her head "What did that mean by 'again'?"

Parker looked at the ground her face slowly turning as red as the hand print "Nothing, just watch Adam, now that I'm here he'll show his _true_ colors." she huffed and walked away toward.

Conrad, the sheriff, looked at Scarlett and Derrall "Please tell me she's delusional..."

Scarlett sighed "Sadly, no and she tri-lingual while her siblings are bi-lingual."

He shook his head "Great, anything else?"

Darrell frowned "She said she needs to keep John near her as much as she can."

Conrad looked at him "Why?"

Scarlett and Darrell looked at each other fr a moment than slowly Scarlett explained "She's not completely straight in the head... You saw her, she nearly blew Adam's head off and she just got here."

Darrell nodded "And the night terror."

Conrad narrowed his eyes "What?"

"She woke up screaming in histaria, and when Scar went to touch her she jumped like she as 'bout to get hit."

Conrad narrowed his eyes "Really? She doesn't seem like they type to do that sort of thing..."

They nodded and Darrell continued "I think their's something she's not tellin' us. That whole scene with Adam and how she just brushed it off and said it was a Family reunion..."

Scarlett shook her head "You don't think she was hit... Before all this started, do you?"

Darrell frowned "Her dad was a Sargent Major, high rank. It doubtful that's what happened. I already told you that."

She looked doubtful, but held her tongue and nodded slightly. Conrad frowned "Wonder what she would do if I asked...?"

* * *

Sorry it took so long, i forgot i had this chappy made and got caught up in other things. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
